


Internet Fame

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Peter, M/M, Possessive Peter, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the internet </p><p>not what you're thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;  
> Silvertemper
> 
> I'm wondering did you consider that prompt for teen/tween Stiles drooling over YouTubers (like jacksepticeye or Phil and Dan) and planning to become one causing Peter to freak about the possibility of the world drooling over him? I do love jealous/possessive Peter. After all Stiles is brilliant, funny, adorkable and lovely... Grins.

Stiles is ten and he cuddles into Peter's side, and settles the chunky laptop over both of their legs. 

'I wanna be a Youtuber.' He announces, and Peter hums thoughtfully, stroking his fingers through Stiles' hair 

'What's a youtuber?'

'I'm showin' you,' he giggles, and purses his lips in concentration as he gets the internet up. Peter admires his little boy. His cheeks still round with baby fat, but his body skinny and frail, his slender shoulders tucked into Peter's arm as he clicked. 'Here, they're my  _favourites._ It's Phil and Dan!' And he was shushing Peter before he could ask questions and Peter watched.

It honestly didn't make any sense to him.

Who were these people? And why did Stiles care whether or not they talked about video games, or showed tutorials or made jokes about the latest music videos? Or did silly things in public that made Peter cringe in awkwardness. And the other 'you tubers' some of them talked about makeup and Stiles skimmed over that, someone of them just talked at the camera for three minutes- some of them did covers of songs, which Peter could understand some of the appeal there- some of them talked about their lives, some of them did cool skate boarding tricks and some of them showed you how to put together outfits, or do hairstyles, some of them gave movie and book reviews. But Stiles was bubbling with glee, eyes intrigued and interested, squealing when another one had just been put up, and Peter rolled his eyes fondly.

This new generation. 

It was beyond bizarre, but if his Stiles loved it, he loved it.

It  _was_ occasionally entertaining, Peter reluctantly admitted, and as they watched more and more he realised they all had something in common. There was something extraordinary about every one of them. Whether it be a talent, or a quirk, or just a friendliness on their face that made them likeable, he realised they all seemed a little like Stiles. Something drawing a different crowd of people to them. 

Time passed very quickly after watching them, and soon Stiles was shutting the laptop, eyes drooping 

'I'm gonna be a Youtuber,' he murmured quietly, and Peter rolled his eyes, and they both drifted off to sleep.

...

...

...

It's six years later.

Peter hasn't thought back once to that day, but he comes into Stiles' room through the window, and pauses at the new and unfamiliar scent. 

He's tall, dark haired and muscular, with a friendly guy grin and he's setting up cameras and Stiles is spinning in his chair, chatting happily. 'Oh hey, Peter,' Stiles beams, and Peter nods 'this is Danny, Danny- this is Peter,'

'Hey man,' Danny calls, fiddling with the camera 

'What are you doing?' Peter asks, and Stiles stretches in his large cushy office chair 

'A project for Danny's media assignment. Me, being the adorable and wonderful person that I am, have decided to help him out of the kindness of my heart.' Stiles confesses, and Danny scoffs

'You made me get on my knees and beg in font of the entire Lacrosse team!'

Peter laughs, and Stiles looks startled 'Peter! How dare you believe such- such heinous lies!' 

Danny stands, and pushes the chair with Stiles in it into the spot he's cleared out, and all the cameras and equipment are pointing at, and the microphone hovers a few inches above the shot. Peter's a little impressed- the light is shining into the room perfectly, and Stiles looks beautiful. 'Okay, you don't mind a little makeup, right? Just for the cameras,'

'Make me beautiful!' Stiles insists, tilting his face up for Danny's waiting hands, and Peter sits on the edge of the bed, jealousy coiling up from the base of his stomach. Stiles doesn't need makeup, Stiles is beautiful, and if anyone is gonna brush soft bristles over the boys cheek, it should be Peter.

'Okay, we're ready,' Danny beams, and sits behind the camera 

Stiles frowns 'what am I supposed to say?' 

Danny shrugs.

'No seriously, Danny, what do I say?'

Danny presses his lips together to keep from laughing and Stiles cries out in outrage 

'You already started? You dick! Peter! He already started!'

Peter muffles his laughter in his hand, and doesn't say a word. 

Stiles mock glares at the camera 'well then world, just know that my soulmate Peter and my good friend Danny are both massive dicks. Or do they have massive dicks?' He winks, and giggles delightedly. 'Well, I'm a bit of a Youtuber fan, so I know how this goes, you know? I'll tell you a few of my favourites, but before I do- how good are the rap battles? ERB? They blow me away every time.'

It continues much like that for the next few minutes, before Danny gives him a signal and Stiles wraps it up. 

'That was great, Stiles,' Danny beams at him 'thank you- seriously, no one looks as good as you on camera,'

Stiles rolls his eyes 'I'm pretty sure Jackson would have looked fine.'

'But Jackson's got the personality of a sock.' He ruffles Stiles' hair 'I'll hate you if I don't get an A,'

Stiles laughs, helps Danny pack up his stuff, and collapses onto his bed beside Peter. 'That was fun, wasn't it?'

Peter nuzzles Stiles, trying to wipe away Danny's scent, and Stiles laughs.

...

...

...

'They like you, Stiles,' Danny grins 'by popular request they want a cover.'

'By popular request?' Stiles repeats, squinting up through the sunlight from where he and Peter were lying in the sun. The grass is soft beneath them. 'What does that mean?'

'I posted it on youtube.'

Peter pales, and Stiles fist bumps the air before freezing 'wait- no- I can't sing!'

Peter disagrees. Stiles has the voice of an angel, and maybe he's not a chart topper, but he can definitely belt out a tune, and Peter always curls into the sound delightedly. 

 

Peter watches it on youtube.

It's done in greyscale, on Danny's channel, and it's Stiles sitting on a high stool, singing into a microphone. It's his voice- Danny's smoothed out the edges with some software, and Stiles sings ' _tripping over myself, aching, begging you to come help, and now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches...'_

Stiles doesn't look at the comments or the ever-increasing view count, he just smiles, and kisses Peter and asks for a smoothie. 

But Peter reads them 

**what a voice**

**ur so hot**

**{Comment if you're watching in 2016!}**

**He's so cute!**

**marry me pls**

**better than the original**

**Brilliant! My favourite cover of this song, he's also beautiful ****

It leads to more people watching Danny's first video, and suddenly everyone thinks Stiles is adorable, and they want to hug him and marry him and send him kisses.

Peter can't take it. 

...

...

...

'Hey baby,' Stiles smiles at him, pulling down his shades, and pulling his leather jacket sleeves up 'you doing alright?'

Peter swings his feet off the bed 'you didn't call last night, I was worried.' He says quietly, and Stiles rolls his eyes and waves him off 

'There was a wicked party, and Shawn and I just decided to go on down. Don't worry, it's all good.' He plonks down into the chair, and grins a little dizzily 

'Stiles?' The woman knocks on the door 'you've got a recording down town in three? We should probably leave now,'

'Yeah, yeah,' Stiles strides over to Peter, smacks their lips together in a wet and dirty thing and Stiles tastes like alcohol and smoke. 'Be here when I get back, babe?' He hums, and Peter whimpers, as Stiles walks out. 

 

Peter wakes up gasping, and his fingers clutching Stiles and the bed sheets. 

It's a dream. 

Just a bad dream. Stiles is not going to get super mega-famous and ditch Peter and find a happier life without him. This is just a Youtube video, which a couple of hundred people who think Stiles is sweet. Everyone who meets Stiles can't help but liking him- Peter just needs to breathe. 

When the next few weeks pass without incident, Danny get's an A, and Stiles bakes Peter's cupcakes just for fun, Peter relaxes a little. 

It's going to be alright.

And even if Stiles did get super mega-famous, Peter would still be happy for him. Happy for his mate.

'What are you thinking about?' Stiles asks, plonking himself onto the sofa beside his mate 

'Just how much I love you.' 

'You're too good to me,' Stiles grins, reaching for his laptop 'Wanna watch some youtub-'

'No!' Peter exclaims, pouncing onto Stiles, capturing his hands and raising them above his hips and kissing him. Stiles moans happily, nodding

'Yeah- yeah, this is better than youtube any day,' he pants, and Peter beams.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment my beautiful wonders!
> 
> x
> 
> Ps follow me on tumblr I'm typing123 and you can prompt there if you feel more comfortable! :) xx


End file.
